Not only high reliability, but also resource-saving and energy-saving properties are strongly demanded for vehicles, construction equipment, agricultural implements, trains, airplanes, vessels, electrical home appliances, OA equipment, precision instruments, and the like. In order to assemble these machines and manufacture or process the parts thereof and the like, various mechanical systems such as a plastic processing instrument, a machine tool, an injection molding machine, a pressing machine, a forge rolling machine, a grinding machine, a compressor, a vacuum pump, and the like are used. Capability of implementing high precision processing, high reliability, and resource-saving and energy-saving properties are demanded for these mechanical systems. Furthermore, a gear, a moving screw, a cam, a belt, a chain, a wire rope, and the like which are the transmission machine elements to mechanically transmit power by means of a sliding movement, friction, lubrication, and the like are used in these mechanical systems. Various kinds of lubricating oils, lubricants, greases, solid lubricants and the like, which are also called turbine oil, machine tool oil, metal working oil, forming oil, cutting oil, compressor oil, vacuum-pump oil, electrical-contact oil, or machine oil, are used individually or in combination of two or more depending on the various applications thereof. High reliability, excellent lubricity, energy saving properties, and harmlessness to environment are desired for lubricating oils and greases used for these mechanical systems.
As a grease, a composition blending a liquid base oil such as a mineral oil, a synthetic oil (e.g. a poly-α-olefin, a silicone oil, a fluorinated ether, a fatty acid ester, and the like), or a vegetable oil, and a thickener such as a metal soap or an urea compound is mainly used.    [Patent Document 1] JP-B-S50-27047    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-S58-53991    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-S56-53194    [Patent Document 4] JP-A-S56-32594    [Patent Document 5] JP-A-H06-116581    [Patent Document 6] JP-A-2000-2300186